My Guardian Angel
by Sakura Schiffer
Summary: Well...i Suck at summeries (Just ask my English teacher) so i'll spare you the pain. But this is a sad story cause i had an essay to right about Death Row & i like to procrastinate alot (i know i spelled that word wrong) so yeah...i made Calidora-Chan & Utsukushijisatsu-Chan cry when they read the rough draft...Enjoy


**Sokka: *Bows* Hey guys! This is still Sakura-Chan here, it's just that in Naruto I am known as Sokka Uchiha; half cousin to Sasuke & Itachi Uchiha (& maybe Tobi or Obito or whatever that awesome *yet crazy* dude's real identity is!) So yeah, hey again…this is my first Naruto fic so…yay! Oh, p.s. Some of my friends names have change, but not all! I'll let ya'll know when the time comes who is who! ENJOY ;3**

**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto! If I did Sasuke-Kun & Sakura-Chan would of got it on already! Itachi-Kun, Naruto-Kun, & Gaara-Ski would be fighting for Hinata-Chan & my friends & I would totally be involved in it!**

**P.S- Sorry for the spoiler of Hinata-Chan's future…I had to put it in here since this is a sad fic…& sorry if I got the deaths out of order to…I haven't bothered to check if its Sasuke-Kun that dies first or Hinata-Chan…either way I cried my eyes out when I found out how they died…especially Hinata-Chan's death! Poor Naru-Kun…**

**Well the bold words stand for flashbacks & the italic words are words from the past as well. On with the good stuff!**

**My Guardian Angel**

Her world had shattered yet again…

Her chest was constricting tighter & tighter as the forest around her blurred at the speed her feet carried her.

"_Sasuke-Kun…please don't go!"_

A sob escaped her throat as she neared the breakage in the trees, the blinding light blanketing her goal.

"_Please, Sasuke-Kun, take me with you! I'll do anything; just take me with you…"_

**Her emerald eyes opened to the gentle touch of the raven haired boy she loved.**

"**Sakura-Chan…please don't cry for me…"**

**Her cheeks darkened at the action of his pale fingers running through her short pink locks, causing her to lean into the touch as she wrapped her thin arms around his torso.**

"**Tell me, Sakura-Chan…,"**

**He pulled her away at arm's length, his onyx gazing into her emeralds, searching for the hidden truth within them.**

"**Do you truly love me?"**

**Her eyes finally blurred as she nodded her head vigorously, causing the young Uchiha to smirk despite the current situation.**

"**Thank you, Sakura-Chan…,"**

**The pinkette's emerald orbs grew wider when the taller raven was suddenly behind her.**

"**, for everything…"**

"S-sakura…Chan…?"

Her breathing stopped.

There lying in the middle of the clearing laid the lone Uchiha, his porcelain skin tainted with crimson.

"Sakura-Chan…p-please…come here…"

His pale hand reached towards her, shakily beckoning her towards him.

**Gently, he laid her thin, unconscious frame on the lone concrete bench nestled between the many trees that encircled the small park.**

"**I'll come back for you, Asia-Chan…you are the girl I have chosen to restore my clan with…"**

She laid there resting against him, her ear listening to his jagged beating heart.

"I g-guess I-I went back on m-my promise…"

Her emeralds pierced his coal black orbs, confusion painted plainly on her features.

"W-what do you mean S-Sasuke-Kun?"

His crimson painted fingers caressed her pink locks; his touch ice-could against her blotchy skin.

"I…promised to come back to you…Sakura-Chan…b-but it seems you have beaten me to it…" His tone torso shook violently as a wet cough tore through his throat, blood covering his already crimson painted hand.

"Tell me, Asia-Chan…," Another cough shook his slender frame as the pinkette placed his slowly progressing cold body onto her tan legs.

"Tell me…a story…of what our future could have been like."

The flood gates finally broke at his words, her tears mixing with the dried blood on his pale cheeks.

"D-don't talk like that Sasuke-Kun…I'm a medic ninja…I'll just heal the wounds."

Clumsily, she placed her gloved hands onto his abdomen; her chakra glowed as she tried to heal up his deep wounds.

"N-no…Sakura-Chan…please don't…just…grant me this one wish…"

Weakly, he pulled her head back down to his chest, resting her right on top of his weak beating heart again.

"Please tell me a story…to ease the pain…"

Unwillingly, the medic ninja closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before telling her long lost fantasy.

"O-one day, we will be training in team seven's old training field, just the two of us, when it suddenly begins to rain. You use a jutsu to have us appear in your mansion &-"

"_Our_ mansion…it will be our mansion!"

Her emeralds glowed at his statement, her heart squeezing at the weak fire burning behind his onyx eyes.

"You use a jutsu to have us appear in _our_ mansion & you go into the sitting room to create a fire inside of the fireplace while I make hot chocolate in the kitchen-"

"Hot…chocolate…?" A chocked chuckle brought more blood to his lips as she muffled a broken sob, not caring for the blood that darkened her light hair.

"Wh-what if I want coffee? I could j-just have the maids…make our d-drinks…instead…" His tone was light & teasing but it sparked the younger girl's defiance.

"I'm the one telling the story here, so don't butt in anymore!"

A gentle smile colored the raven haired boys lips as he grasped her tan hand with his.

"Now, where was i…oh yes, your waiting for me in the sitting room as I bring in the hot chocolate & we sit on one of the soft blankets that sat on the overstuffed chairs. We sit there for hours talking about how our training had been over the years & how much we missed each other until finally our hot chocolate is gone & the fire has died & you pick me up & take me to our room to help me out of my wet clothes…"

Another chocked chuckle escaped his lips as Sakura squeezed his cold hand, his squeezing back weakly. "I don't truly think any of this could happen without that blonde dobe appearing out of nowhere at least once."

A halfhearted smile colored her full lips at the thought of their third original team mate, now a hermit since the death of a child hood friend whom secretly loved him.

"Remember, this is my story…anything can happen, Sasuke-Kun…"

She nestled closer to him as she continued her story.

"& then you help me put my night wear on & the place me into our huge soft bed & pull the blanket up to my chin after kissing me good night…& after all of that…,"

Her heart was shattering yet again.

She could feel his time on this earth drawing to a close as his breathing kicked into overdrive, Sakura hardly being able to make out his heart beats.

"You'll say that you love me forever…"

Her hand constricted tighter around his as he squeezed back, as if trying to hold on to his slipping life.

"& lean against the door as you watch over me during the nigh…"

She could hear it…

His final, shuttering breath left him as his blood finally filled his lungs, drowning him along with their dreams.

Then it happened…

His breathing stopped.

His pulse quit.

His hand let go.

His eyes completely closed.

His heart stopped beating.

His body finally going limp underneath his lost love.

"Just like my own guardian angel…"

**Translations:**

**Asia- Wife who he loves**

**Ski- love**

**Sokka: Yeah…I know what you're thinking… "WTF SOKKA-SAN?!" Well I have a good reason for this fic!**

**Freakin' Shinkoate-Kun & Koukitsuki-Chan are having a bit of a "disagreement" at the moment in their relationship & I made it worst by finally admitting my feelings for Shinkoate-Kun… TURNS OUT HIM FREAKIN' LOVES Sokka 2! 8D Sokka's a horrible wifey…*sigh* (HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA) **

**My ex. B.F.F, Anaria-Chan, is mad at me over sending a pic of myself to her ex. (MORE HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA) **

**I'm also in a **_**FAKE**_** relationship with one of my friends cause he's gay & he don't want people to know about it right now… (Or something like that…& no Shiro-Chan I will not tell you who it is! Only Kaz-Kun knows & he will be the only one to know!) **

**PEOPLE! I'M GOING TO TELL THIS TO YOU ONCE! *points at ****Thora & Matt* EVEN THOUGH I BARELY KNOW YOU TWO YA'LL ARE INCLUDED IN THIS SINCE ONE OF YOU IS DATING ONE OF MY "WIVES" & THE OTHER IS HANGING OUT IN MY CLOSE FRIENDS CIRCLE! SAVE THE DRAMA FOR YOU LAMA PEOPLE! I AM TOO SCHOOL FOR COOL & I AM I DRAMA FREE EMO ZONE! GET IT? GOT IT! HAVE A NICE DAY & COME AGAIN! TELL UR FRIENDS! 8D**

***Slaps Narunosuke* Now make me a sandwich!**

**Narunosuke: I don't wanna!**

**Sokka: *puppy dog eyes* puh~wes~? Ex. Boyfriend's do things for their Ex. girlfriends!**

**Narunosuke: Well ya sure as hell don't do anything fer me, so why should i?! *crosses arms***

**Sokka: SHIRO-CHAN! YOUR BAKA OF A COUSIN WON'T MAKE ME A SAM-WITCH!**

**Shiro: *Leans into bedroom door hugging a pillow with picture of Hichigo on it* Want me to get the whip? *evil smile at Narunosuke***

**Narunosuke: *runs into kitchen* S-so what all do ya want on it?**

**P.S.S. I think I'm going to start putting my fav quotes after my fics from now on…todays quote:**

"**You think that throwing big things will intimidate me…? Nice try!" –Ulquiorra Schiffer *Bleach***

**Sorry if it wasn't the exact words but hey, I'm human! I can misquote things!**

**~Mrs. Sakura Schiffer**

**/3**


End file.
